Na Casa da Sogra
by Camilla Muliphein
Summary: Tiago Potter caiu da vassoura por Lily Evans. Literalmente
1. O Enorme Gambá

Capítulo 1 – O Enorme Gambá

Era uma noite fresca de verão e tudo estava certo.

Sua querida esposa Edith acabara de fazer um delicioso pavê para o jantar. Sua filha mais velha pintava as unhas dos pés distraidamente em um canto da sala. A mais nova estava sentada embaixo dele, com a cabeça em seus joelhos, e lia um complicado livro de runas. O cachorro, Minhoca, reinava soberano sobre o jardim bem cuidado dos Evans.

Como tinha dito, tudo estava em paz. E era verão.

Ele estava em casa, com as três mulheres de sua vida. Nenhum homem poderia reclamar. O sr. Evans sorriu para si mesmo por detrás do jornal que fingia ler. Era o homem da casa e nada – nem mesmo aquele panaca do Valter Dursley - poderia mudar isso.

- John, querido, preciso de uma ajuda aqui, sim? – Pediu da cozinha a sra. Evans.

Ele levantou devagar, aproveitando aquela doce rotina familiar, e foi ao encontro da esposa. A cozinha era domínio exclusivo de Edith e ela não admitia nenhuma interferência ali, a não ser para lavar a louça e trocar o gás, logo era improvável que ela tivesse alguma tarefa agradável para ele ali. Provar o pavê, por exemplo.

- Não seja bobo. – Disse ela quando ele lhe revelou suas esperanças a respeito do pavê. – Minhoca está latindo feito um louco lá fora. Deve ter pegado algum animal, outra vez. Dá uma olhada para mim?

O sr. Evans adentrou o grande jardim de sua propriedade. Pretendia fumar seu cachimbo com a calma merecida, ciente que qualquer animal pego pelo enorme Rottweiler da família não teria salvação.

De fato, Minhoca latia ruidosamente contra uma grande faia a qual tentava escalar. A conhecida expressão assassina do cachorro o fez questionar o apelido de "Docinho" que o animal ganhara das filhas. Ele deu uma baforada satisfeita, poderia ficar tranqüilo – as chances de sobrar algo eram mínimas. Edith nunca desconfiaria que algum dia aquele gambá cruzara o jard-!

Deus do Céu! Que Gambá Enorme!

Esse foi o único pensamento do sr. Evans antes de correr até a faia e se certificar que, definitivamente, não existiam gambás desse tamanho. Pelo menos na Inglaterra.

Gambás não sacudiam os braços freneticamente.

Gambás não tinham braços longos.

E, definitivamente, gambás não gritavam:

- Cãozinho! Ô, que cãozinho! Mas-que-cãozinho-lindo! Lindo! Lindinho! Maravilho-!

A vítima de Minhoca era, na verdade, um rapaz magro de cabelos negros e bagunçados e que estava de cabeça para baixo, preso pelos galhos da árvore. Parecia ter colidido contra a mesma, tamanha era a dificuldade que tinha para se desvencilhar das investidas do animal.

Claro que o sr. Evans o conhecia. Talvez não esperasse que ele aparecesse novamente, não depois do último natal e das últimas férias, e do natal antes delas. Não depois de tudo o que sua querida filha fizera com ele. Não depois dos trezentos foras que levara. Não depois que Lily soltara Minhoca em cima dele depois de "esquecer" de alimentar o cão.

Tiago Potter. Esse era um garoto de coragem!

Ou extremamente estúpido, não saberia dizer.

O sr. Evans segurou minhoca com certa dificuldade, prendendo-o pela a coleira em seguida. Voltou-se para o rapaz. A expressão cômica de alívio fez um pequeno sorriso brotar no rosto do homem. Mas, de alguma maneira estranha o rapaz parecia diferente.

- Sr.Evans? É um prazer reencontrá-lo. – O cumprimento formal veio acompanhado de um sorriso. O garoto estendeu a mão e ele a apertou, percebendo que o outro ainda se encontrava de cabeça para baixo.

Tiago Potter. Sempre ele. O garoto das cartas insistentes, das visitas inconvenientes, aquele que sempre procurava um jeito de falar com eles. Aquele que sofria de uma "paixonite aguda", como diria. Edith o adorava. Lily o odiava. O sr. Evans? Bem... ele se divertia.

O menino Potter com suas maluquices e extravagâncias no início despertara ciúme no pai zeloso, mas o bom humor do homem sempre prevalecia. Como não se encantar com a determinação do rapaz? Como não suspeitar dos ataques histéricos de Lily? Como não agradecê-lo por aproximar o novo mundo em que sua filha vivia do antigo, no qual ele estava?

Como, de certa forma, poderia não torcer por ele?

- Vamos, filho. Eu te ajudo a descer daí. – Disse ele, com uma risada. – Você está bem?

- Tudo inteiro. – Tiago respondeu já livre da árvore. – Bem, quase tudo. Não posso enxergar quase nada. Perdi meus óculos.

Era isso. Ele estava diferente por causa dos óculos.

- De qualquer forma, devo desculpas ao senhor. Não era minha intenção ser pego... digo, cair na sua árvore.

- Entendo. – Disse o sr. Evans, com um olhar suspeito. Pairou um estranho silêncio entre os dois. – Então o que você fazia antes de cair na minha árvore?

- Voava.

- Bom.

- Bem, mais uma vez me desculpe. O senhor se importa de não comentar isso com a Lily?

- Sem problemas.

- Certo. Então eu já vou indo. Obrigada.

O garoto se virou para a árvore e tateou entre os galhos puxando um longo cabo. Voltou-se para o homem, novamente:

- Pelo negócio do cachorro também.

- De nada.

O sr. Evans esperou em silêncio que Tiago concluísse que a vassoura puxada estava quebrada no meio:

- &¨$#$$&!

A série de palavrões que se seguiu não merece ser registrada. Entretanto, sendo Tiago um aficcionado por Quadribol, ele até reagiu com bastante maturidade. Extremamente frustrado, ele girou em torno de si mesmo, bagunçando os cabelos e falando consigo mesmo coisas como: "Minha Shooting Star novinha!" e "Merlin!".

- Ok, sr. Evans! – Tiago fez um gesto de rendição. - Eu admito! Eu vim ver a Lily, mesmo sem ser convidado, mesmo que ela tenha me dito para nunca mais falar com ela, ou encostar nela, ou pensar nela, ou qualquer coisa. E está tudo dando errado. Seu cachorro me perseguiu, tentou me comer, de novo! Eu acabei batendo nessa maldita árvore, meus óculos estão em algum lugar desconhecido e eu tenho oito graus de miopia. Minha vassoura quebrou, os sapos de chocolate devem estar espalhados pelo jardim e eu não sei o que fazer! Eu só quero saber que raio de azaração a Lily colocou nessa casa! Será que é crime querer espionar a garota que se gosta e importuná-la um bocado, droga?

O rapaz estava ofegante. O sr. Evans o olhou muito seriamente.

- Bem, Tiago, é crime sim. Tem uma lei trouxa sobre invasão de privacidade, sabe. Nós conversamos sobre isso há uns quatro meses, se lembra?

- Ah.

O homem deu alguns tapinhas nas costas do garoto.

- Você está muito nervoso. Quer jantar conosco?

Tiago recuperou o fôlego e conseguiu se acalmar. Deveria parecer ridículo para o sr. Evans. Fez menção de se explicar, de arrumar qualquer desculpa para seu comportamento bizarro, mas estava cansado demais para isso.

- Sim, senhor.

--------

Continua...


	2. Oito graus de Miopia

Capítulo 2 - Oito graus de miopia

- Edith, ponha um prato a mais para o jantar.

Seu pai pediu de fora da casa. Lily levantou seus olhos do livro enquanto sua mãe obedecia tranqüilamente.

- O sr. Willis vem jantar conosco, meu bem?

- Não, querida. Eu diria que é um amigo da Lily.

Petúnia deu um gritinho.

- Meu amigo, pai? – Lily se levantou curiosa. – Mas eu não me lembro de ter... POTTER? Outra vez! O que voc-...O que houve com seus óculos?

O garoto amarrotado que entrava na sala, extremamente sujo e descabelado merecia uma foto. Ela queria ver se alguma menininha em Hogwarts correria atrás dele desse jeito...

- Oi, Lily. – Ele sorriu, um pouco corado.

Lily corou até a raiz dos cabelos. Talvez algumas ainda quisessem, afinal.

- O querido Minhoca deu um trato no Tiago, não é mesmo? E na vassoura dele.– Disse o sr. Evans, brincalhão. Os olhos da filha brilharam com malícia:

- Acho que ele terá algo especial para o jantar, então.

Tiago deu uma risada. Nervosa sim, porém uma risada.

- Ora, Lily. Esse é jeito de tratar um colega de escola? Venha, rapaz, não se preocupe, vou te emprestar algumas roupas minhas, assim você pode tomar uma banho e ficar mais à vontade. Lily, querida, mostre onde ficam as coisas, ok?

- Por que você não manda Petúnia?

O sr. Evans olhou incrédulo para a filha cuja irmã mais velha estava escondida atrás do sofá, com as unhas dos pés borradas.

- Por razões óbvias, Lily. Agora, seja uma boa menina.

Os olhos verde-esmeralda de Lily faiscavam de irritação. Mesmo assim ela guiou o rapaz para a escada e o acompanhou até o andar de cima, vermelha de fúria.

- É bom ver o Tiago de novo. – Exclamou Edith, sonhadora.

- Diga isso a nossa filha. – Riu o sr. Evans.

----------------------------

- Eu não sei o que você disse, o que você fez ou como fez. Eu só sei que a nossa última conversa foi definitiva. Eu não quero você vindo a minha casa e convencendo meus pais a te receber. Eu nem sei como você conseguiu quebrar a vassoura, eu só-... Ei, o que você está fazendo?

Tiago estava parado no meio do corredor, enquanto Lily já estava no quarto de seus pais, puxando uma muda de roupa da gaveta mais próxima.

- Desculpe. Eu meio que... me perdi.

- Não seja idiota Potter, minha casa não é tão gran-... Ah. Miopia.

- É.

- Então... você não sabe aonde eles foram parar? Seus óculos, digo.

- Não.

- Sei. Então... você não está vendo nada? – Perguntou, mais gentil, entregando as roupas para ele.

- Estou, só quando as coisas ficam perto o suficiente.

Ela guiou-o mais de perto dessa vez.

- Aqui é o banheiro. Imagino que você não terá maiores complicações com ele, não é muito diferente. Você pode usar aquela toalha ali. Então, tchau. – Ela disse, muito rápido.

Tiago tocou os dedos de Lily delicadamente. Ela sentiu todo o seu estômago despencar. Era como na última vez em que se viram, quando se beijaram, quando ela disse que ele nunca mais a procurasse. Inconscientemente tinha esperado por esse toque o verão inteiro, e agora...

Lily se soltou bruscamente.

- Potter, eu já...

- É uma pena você estar tão longe Lily, eu vim aqui pra ver você.

E ele fechou a porta com um barulho suave.

Lily correu imediatamente escada abaixo.

Que poder era esse que ele tinha sobre ela? Não a deixava pensar, não a deixava ser ela mesma. Como ela odiava Tiago Potter!

Como, pelo bom Merlin, alguém tão detestável poderia beijar tão bem?

-------------------

- Lily? – Chamou o maroto, saindo do banheiro, hesitante. Por onde ficavam as escadas? – Lily? Sr. Evans? Sra. Evans?

Ótimo. Só havia duas opções: direita ou esquerda. Pelo menos ele tinha 50 de chance de acerto.

Não era algo excepcionalmente difícil, achar a saída. Era só seguir o corredor (pela direita, sempre direita) e não abrir nenhuma porta. Não queria mais confusão.

Mas o corredor terminava em uma porta. Uma porta aberta. Uma porta onde se lia, se você chegasse bem perto, "Petúnia, cai fora.".

Tiago deveria ter ido para a esquerda. Mas estava no quarto de sua ruivinha. Um quarto coberto com livros e retratos. Ele sorriu. Poderia se orgulhar de ter uma parcela na mini-biblioteca de Lily. Era comum presenteá-la com livros, uma grande idéia sua, já que ela sempre rejeitava as flores.

Ele não podia evitar dar poesias. Era a maneira de dizer a Lily, mesmo que pelas palavras de outras pessoas, o que sentia por ela. As notas que escrevia ao pé de cada páginas, complementando o verdadeiro autor, a faziam revirar os olhos em reprovação, mas se ele prestasse bastante atenção, às vezes conseguia distinguir um ou outro suspiro.

Como daquela vez... Aquela única vez. Quando ela se permitiu beijar. E ele sabia que ela resistiria ao máximo a uma segunda tentativa.

Com as mãos leves de apanhador, deixou um pequeno livro na escrivaninha. Mais poemas. Ele nunca se cansava disso.

---------------

- Fique à vontade, querido. Você está em casa. – Disse a sra. Evans, apontando um lugar na mesa a Tiago o qual, Lily percebeu tarde demais, ficava ao seu lado.

- Muito obrigado, sra.Evans. Não sei como me desculpar pelo incômodo. – Tiago respondeu, sentando-se ao lado da ruiva.

- _Ir embora seria uma maneira aceitável_. - sussurrou Lily.

- Não se preocupe. Ter você aqui em casa é sempre um prazer. – Disse a sra. Evans que não escutara o comentário da filha e começava a servir-los .- Não é Lily?

Tiago sorriu para ela.

- Mãe, não faça perguntas cuja resposta você-

- Já sabe! – Completou o sr. Evans com divertimento, enquanto passava as batatas a Petúnia. – Todos nós sabemos que a Lily adora o Tiago! Ela não fala de outra coisa todos os verões!

Tiago, que colocara uma quantidade generosa de comida na boca, quase engasgou:

- A s-sério, sr. Evans?

- Claro. É Tiago pra cá, Tiago pra lá. Como o Tiago disse isso, fez aquilo! Nós somos seus fãs! – Riu o sr. Evans. – Petúnia, como vai o seu namorado, aquele Dundley?

- Dursley, pai.

- É, esse mesmo. O que ele faz?

- Está na faculdade, pai.

- É? Estuda o quê?

O sr. Evans mudava de assunto com a mesma rapidez que começava. Lily, no entanto, continuava vermelha e Tiago não resistiu em sussurar:

- _Então você fala de mim, Lily?_

_- Falo. Mal de você. O tempo todo._

_- Já ouviu falar de emoções reprimidas?_

_- Já, acredite. Estou reprimindo o desejo de te estrangular._

_- Quanta violência!_

_- Você ainda não viu nada._

- Então, Tiago. A Lily tem tentado esconder, vocês são namorados, certo?- Perguntou o sr. Evans com simplicidade.

- E brigaram? Desculpem queridos, mas o clima entre vocês está tão tenso. – Comentou a sra. Evans.

- Foi algo que o Tiago fez, Lily? – Perguntou o pai, pela primeira vez lançando um olhar hostil ao garoto. – Por que se ele fez...

- Imagine, John! O Tiago não poderia fazer nada de grave. Deve ter sido uma discussão.

- Mas, Edith...

Novamente o Sr. e Sra. Evans entraram em uma pequena discussão.

- _O que você disse para os meus pais?_

_- Nada! Eles que chegaram a essa conclusão. Seu pai não faria nada de grave comigo, faria?_

_- Nada pior que o Minhoca, com certeza. Conta outra, Potter. Eles não podem ter inventado isso! O que você falou pro papai?_

_- Eu não falei nada, já disse._

Ela olhou pra ele cética.

- _Tá leg_al._ Ele sabe que eu gosto de você! Todo mundo sabe que eu gosto de você! Não é como se fosse novidade. E ele sabe que eu venho te ver sempre que posso. Mas não é como se ele soubesse do beijo ou algo assim._

_- Eu já te pedi para me deixar em paz, Potter._

_-_ Deve ter sido alguma peça que ele aprontou, ela é monitora, você sabe.

- Ora, John. Até parece que você nunca aprontou nada quando éramos jovens.

- Verdade. Lembra-se do Willie Buttle?

- Como poderia esquecer! Ele nunca mais...

-_ Não entendo porque você fugiu._

_- Eu não fugi Potter. Só me certifiquei que você estivesse a uma distância segura de poucos metros._

_- Lily! Por que você precisa ser sempre tão difícil? Eu pensei que quando nós nos b-_

_- Eu não estava no meu juízo perfeito, Potter!_

_- Mas nós!_

_-_ EU ESTAVA BÊBADA, POTTER! ENTENDEU? BÊBADA! – Lily gritou, pondo fim as doces recordações de seus pais e aos sussurros enlouquecedores de Potter.

Tiago sabia que encurralar a ruiva sempre resultava em alguma azaração ou algo explodindo. Só não esperava que fosse ela. Ficou estático enquanto digeria o significado dessa declaração.

- Como é, mocinha? – Perguntou em seguida o sr. Evans, depois de se recuperar do choque inicial.

- Alguém está en-cren-ca-da! – Cantarolou Petúnia, antes de pegar o seu prato e levá-lo a sala para assistir tv.

- Espera, pai. Não é isso que o senhor...

- Ouvi muito bem, Lily Marie Evans! Acho melhor a senhorita ter uma boa explicação para isso!

- Sr. Evans, eu não ach... – Tiago tentou defendê-la, antes de ser interrompido.

- Eu não o culpo, rapaz. Por favor, nos dê licença, preciso conversar com a minha filha.

Fez menção de retrucar, mas o olhar de Lily pedia que ele se retirasse.

Se levantou para sair. Isso era loucura!

- O senhor não entende, foi minha culpa. Eu insisti para que ela provasse o uísque de fogo, sabe. – Disse Tiago, de um fôlego só, ciente que esse seria a última visita a casa dos Evans.

O sr. Evans ficou azul de choque.

- Você deu bebida a uma menor? Você é menor! Não sei que raio de bebida é essa, mas é muita irresponsabilidade! Lily, nos dê licença que eu vou ter uma conversa com o seu namoradinho aqui!

- Pai...

- Sem pai nem meio pai. Se ele vai sair com você tem que saber alguns limites!

- Sr. Evans...

- Pai, nós não somos namorados.

Silêncio na mesa.

- Não são?

- Não. – Assentiu Tiago.

- Ah. – Fez o sr. Evans.

- Isso explica por que ela sempre o chama pelo sobrenome. – Comentou Edith.

- Ah. – Fez o sr. Evans. Mas se recuperou rapidamente. – A senhorita então aceita bebida de qualquer um e ainda por cima em uma instituição escolar! E o senhor sai por aí embebedando qualquer uma! Vou escrever ao diretor de vocês, como é possível-

- Isso é loucura! – Gritou Tiago. – Sr. Evans a Lily não estava bêbada.

- Como não? – Perguntaram o sr. e a sra. Evans juntos.

- É, como não? – Perguntou Lily, cruzando os braços.

- Bem, porque eu senti. Quero dizer... – Ele corou fortemente. – Ora Lily, quando nós, bem... quando nos beijamos, você era baunilha. Não álcool.

Ela olhou para ele, incrédula, com a face em chamas. Não soube o que dizer, nem quando o maroto, meio atrapalhado, deixou a sala em direção aos jardins.

- Bem, isso esclarece algumas coisas. – Concluiu o sr. Evans. – Você estava inventando uma péssima desculpa ao garoto Potter. Sabe o que achamos dos mentirosos, Lily?

- Sei, pai. – Respondeu carrancuda.

- Então não vai querer saber o que achamos dos covardes.

Lily olhou para o pai que sorria. Talvez ele estivesse certo. Ela estava fugindo, com medo, esse tempo todo. E Tiago a defendera, mesmo sabendo que ela inventara tudo, mesmo podendo prejudicar a si mesmo. Olhou para a porta que dava aos jardins.

- Ele ainda está lá querida, mas não por muito tempo. – Observou o Sr. Evans. – Eu soltei Minhoca antes do jantar.

- Merlin!- Gritou Lily, e saiu em disparada para o jardim.

Os dois observaram a corrida da ruiva em silêncio

- É... taí uma coisa que eu nunca imaginei descobrir, Edith.- Disse o sr. Evans, pensativo.

- O quê, John?

- O sabor que tem a minha própria filha. – Respondeu, e caiu na risada.

-----------------

A garota chegou bem a tempo. Tiago tentava um remendo em sua vassoura enquanto o feroz Minhoca o observava atrás de uma moita com seu olhar assassino. Antes que pudesse gritar pelo rapaz o cachorro deu um enorme salto e o jogou no chão.

- Tiago!

- AHHHHHH!- Foi a resposta que conseguiu.

Correndo o máximo que pôde viu uma cena inusitada. Tiago lutava contra o cão, dando-lhe socos no focinho e rolando com ele na grama.

- Devolve! Devolve! – Gritava.

- Minhoca, no chão! Chão, Minhoca! – Lily gritava por sua vez.

Quando conseguiu que o cachorro parasse, Tiago deu ainda uma última investida, colocando a mão dentro da boca do animal e de lá tirando um objeto babado. Sentou-se, frustrado.

- Ótimo – Disse ele. – Quebrados.

Lily prendeu Minhoca, que ainda rosnava para Tiago.

- Uma luta até a morte por um óculos. - Comentou ela. – Isso faz sentido.

- Não é como se eu tivesse alguma escolha. – Ele respondeu azedo.

A garota puxou a varinha.

- O que você vai fazer? – Ele perguntou, quando ela começou a curar os arranhões em sua face com feitiços simples. – Isso vai te render algumas advertências.

- Tudo bem. – Ela sorriu. – Você também se arriscou um pouco por mim lá dentro. – E indicou a casa com a cabeça.

A garota estava um pouco debruçada sobre ele. A mão sobre o rosto dele fazia-o sentir quente.

- Isso foi diferente. – Ele observou.- Mas se estava tão disposta a usar a varinha, por que não deu um jeito naquele monstro antes que me machucasse?

- Eu não poderia ferir o docinho! – Ela respondeu com indignação forçada, fazendo-o rir.

- Você poderia consertar os meus óculos, então.

- Não força a barra, Potter.

- Não força a barra, _Tiago_. – Ele pediu.

- Certo, Tiago.

- Tudo bem, não preciso de óculos agora. – Ele disse, aproximando-se ainda mais. – Eu consigo ver você daqui. – Deu um sorriso maroto.

Lily estremeceu, aquela sensação estranha tinha voltado. O que ela podia fazer?

- Você está tremendo. – Ele observou, divertido.

- Verdade? Quanta perspicácia a sua. – Ela respondeu, mas sua voz já não passava de um sussurro.

-Por que você está tremendo?

- Por que! Por que! Ora, porque eu estou nervosa.

Ele riu.

- Eu te deixo nervosa?

Ele sabia que encurralar Lily Evans nunca dava em boa coisa, mas dessa vez se surpreendeu. Totalmente.

- Com mais freqüência do que eu gostaria. – Ela respondeu.

Tiago puxou o rosto de Lily para o seu lentamente, sem desviar seus olhos o dela. Viu-a fechar os olhos quando elese aproximou mais de sua face, tocando-lhes os lábios de maneira quase reverente antes que aprofundassem o beijo.

E ele sabia que ela nunca mais fugiria.

-----------------------

Por mais esquisito que tenha sido a cena, Sirius fora buscar James em uma motocicleta voadora recém adquirida. Lily terminara o dia com duplo lucro. Ganhara um namorado e um livro novo.

Sim, James – de alguma maneira misteriosa, deixara outro livro para ela. Antes de deitar, depois daquele dia cheio, leu a primeira página:

_**As sem-razões do Amor**_

_Querida Lily_, (garrancho de Tiago)

_**Eu te amo porque te amo.**_**_  
_**_**Não precisas ser amante,**_**_  
_**_**e nem sempre sabes sê-lo.**_**_  
_**_**Eu te amo porque te amo.**_**_  
_**_**Amor é estado de graça**_**_  
_**_**e com amor não se paga.**_****

_**Amor é dado de graça,**_**_  
_**_**é semeado no vento,**_**_  
_**_**na cachoeira, no elipse.**_**_  
_**_**Amor foge a dicionários**_**_  
_**_**e a regulamentos vários.**_****

_**Eu te amo porque não amo**_**_  
_**_**bastante ou demais a mim.**_**_  
_**_**Porque amor não se troca,**_**_  
_**_**não se conjuga nem se ama.**_**_  
_**_**Porque amor é amor a nada,**_**_  
_**_**feliz e forte em si mesmo.**_****

_**Amor é primo da morte,**_**_  
_**_**e da morte vencedor,**_

_**por mais que o matem (e matam)**_**_  
_**_**a cada instante de amor.**_

Não pôde deixar de sorrir.

**FIM.**

-------

Bem, gente, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado e comentem (por favor!)!

Eu tentei posta-la toda no domingo, mas o não colaborou! Essa fic é um presente de Dia dos Namorados de uma garota que ainda não encontrou o Sirius Black da sua vida, portanto sejam boazinhas!

Ai, na verdade fiquei um pouco envergonhada do final da fic... quer dizer os comentários me encheram de motivação e idéia novas. Queria mudar tudo! Mas a fic já estava pronta e ela foi escrita para o II Challenge de Comédia Romântica da Alianã 3 Vassouras, sob o nick de Dorcas Meadowes(2 lugar! Oba!). Bem... eu escrevi em um dia (o challenge acabava no dia seguinte!) então ela ficou ´rapida/melosinha/e pouco desenvolvida.

Então espero atender as expectativas de vocês em uma próxima oporortunidade!

De qualquer maneira : Obrigada a todos! Beijas!

**Elein **: É... eu sei como é chato esperar atualizações! Mas dessa vez não foi culpa minha! Há! Hehehhe. Quanto a "Aulas" eu não tenho nenhuma desculpa... aguardem atualizações em breve.! bjos

Narcisa Le Fey: Pobre Tiago! Adoro fazê-lo sofrer! Acho que é o meu lado Evans se manifestando! O.o´ bjo

jehssik: Hahahhahah O Minhoca é um doce, não? Hahahhaha beijos e obrigada por comentar!

**Amy L Black** : Obrigada! Hahhah Que bom que você gostou! Beijos!

Flavinha Greeneye: Coitado doTiago, realmente! Obrigada por todos os elogios. Eu não acreditava que poderia escrever uma fic com muito humor, mas vocês me motivam! Obrigada novamente! Beijos ("A princesinha"... Aguardo atualizações!)

Ly Black: Minhoca! Também adoro esse nome! É maravilhoso! Hahahhaha eu coloquei o nome do coelho de um amigo de Minhoca e ele ficou super feliz, então batizei o cachorro dos Evans também! Hahahh bjo

22K: "O Enorme Gambá" foi a primeira coisa em que eu pensei antes de escrever essa fic. Esquisito, né?... TUDO ta bom?WOW! Quanta responsabilidade! Meu Deus, fiquei nervosa! hahhaaahahah

Ah, eu adoro suas fics e adoro quando você comenta! bjão

**Luuh Potter** :Você sabe como convencer as pessoas! Hahahaha Muito obrigada! Beijos pra você!


End file.
